Demonios del Pasado
by Kokoro227
Summary: Una joven regresa a Konoha para enfrentar el oscuro pasado de su clan. ¿Podrá vencer al destino y tratar de ser feliz?...Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**:

-Hablo-

-"_Pienso_"-

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**DEMONIOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 01: Nacimiento y desgracia**

-Tetsuya, Tetsuya, despierta!!....- grita un joven de aproximadamente 20 años mientras trata desesperadamente de despertar, como si su vida dependiera de eso a su compañero de habitación.

-mmm…pero que te pasa Kei!? mira la hora que es.- y él tenía razón, casi las once de la noche, que quería su hermano menor a esas horas?

-Ya va a nacer, Tetsuya! Akane-sama ha empezado el trabajo de parto..-

-Por Dios! Y qué haces aquí…ve a llamar a Takumi-san, rápido! Qué esperas?-

Como puede, Tetsuya se levanta rápidamente, se pone lo primero que encuentra y de pronto se acuerda de algo, se voltea para decirle a su hermano pero ya es demasiado tarde, Kei no está.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que avisarle yo…maldita sea.-

Sale de la habitación con el seño fruncido, más caminando rápidamente que corriendo y se encuentra que la casa está en caos total, o al menos la parte de las habitaciones de los sirvientes de la familia. Una pareja y tres hombres salen de los otros cuartos, al parecer sin saber qué hacer.

-"Creo que Kei ya les informó a todos"- piensa el hombre frotándose la sien tratando de disminuir el creciente dolor de cabeza, mientras se prepara para utilizar su mejor tono de dictador.

-Ya todos…Cálmense. Ustedes cuatro, supongo que ya saben lo que pasa, lleven a la habitación de Akane-sama sábanas limpias y agua caliente mientras llega el doctor-.

Los cuatro hombres se dirigen a cumplir la orden directamente.

-Y yo que hago, Tetsuya-san?- pregunta una joven como de veinticinco años mientras sostiene a un bebé que milagrosamente no se ha despertado con semejante alboroto (el de Kei).

-Yasú, pues tú ve a hacerle compañía a Akane-sama-.

Mientras ve a la chica alejarse por el pasillo, niega levemente con la cabeza y sale de la mansión. Una vez fuera, de un salto llega hasta el techo de la misma. "Si quiero llegar a tiempo, mejor me apuro", piensa y empieza a moverse de techo en techo mientras el resto de Konoha duerme.

Después de diez minutos, visualiza la entrada del barrio Uchiha, avanza un poco más y como buen ninja, se infiltra en una casa. Recién entra, y un kunai ya está rozando su cuello_…-"mierda"-_ piensa mientras su cuerpo se tensa un poco.

-Que quieres- susurra el hombre que lo sostiene por detrás.

-Ya es hora…_maldito_-

-Ah, que bien, perfecto- dice el otro mientras quita el kunai del cuello de Tetsuya. –Apurémonos, entonces-.

El más joven se voltea y se encuentra con que el "maldito" tiene activado su sharingan.

-Puede dejar de mirame así, Fugaku-sama, no voy a intentar nada…_por ahora_-

El Uchiha sonríe con malicia y desactiva el sharingan.

-Sera mejor no demorarnos, pero antes, pasaremos por uno de mis hombres, ni creas que voy a ir solo-.

Salen de la casa silenciosamente y empiezan a avanzar, desviándose ligeramente de su destino original. Se detienen un momento y el Uchiha ingresa a un apartamento. Unos minutos después, sale con otro hombre con cara de pocos amigos e inician la marcha nuevamente, esta vez, hacia la mansión.

-"Qué estará tramando"-. Piensa el más joven del grupo mientras se acercan al lugar.

Cuando llegan, Fugaku le da unas instrucciones al otro hombre, que Tetsuya no alcanza a escuchar bien, y aunque ve que el rostro del Uchiha permanece impasible, nota como en el otro hombre aparece una mirada de satisfacción, que después de dedicarle una horrenda sonrisa, desaparece de su vista.

-Dónde es?- pregunta el Uchiha como si nada, y Tetsuya no tiene más remedio que guiarlo hasta la habitación de su ama.

En el corto recorrido, ninguno de los dos hace comentario alguno, pero cuando se acercan a la habitación, notan que casi no hay ruido, considerando la situación, solamente se escucha la fuerte respiración de alguien y la voz de un hombre que Tetsuya reconoce como la del doctor dando algunas instrucciones.

El joven se tranquiliza un poco, pero Fugaku ingresa rápida y silenciosamente al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Al entrar, puede ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que da instrucciones a una joven tendida en una amplia cama. La muchacha, que no pasa de los veinticinco años, se nota bastante cansada y pálida, aún así no se puede negar su belleza, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes, un poco delgada a pesar de su estado_…-"Un rostro para recordar"-._ Piensa por un instante, notando de pronto que la habitación está demasiado iluminada para su gusto, y una pequeña pero hermosa cuna blanca casi al fondo que lo regresan a la realidad, haciéndolo soltar un bufido.

-Fugaku-sama!!- dice Yasú entre sorprendida y asustada mientras lleva un recipiente con agua caliente hasta donde está el doctor, cuando nota al hombre junto a la puerta que parece contemplar la escena con una mirada maliciosa, lo cual hace que el doctor pierda la concentración un momento mientras lo voltea a ver con un poco de rabia mal disimulada y que la mujer tendida en la cama abra los ojos y sonría levemente por unos segundos.

-Fugaku- lo llama suavemente. Parece ser la única que se alegra con su llegada.

El hombre deja entrever una leve sonrisa, disimulando la maldad que emiten sus diabólicos ojos, y tomando suavemente la mano de la chica cuando se acerca hasta ella.

-Akane, _querida_, que alegría volver a verte-. Lo cual parece relajar un poco a la mencionada. –Takumi-san, me satisface que sea usted quien atienda a Akane-. Dice dirigiéndose al doctor, el cual se limita a seguir con su trabajo, al igual que Yasú, quien reacciona después de unos segundos.

**---**

La puerta de la habitación da hacia un pasillo que se comunica con un hermoso jardín, son casi las doce de la noche, y la luna alumbra el lugar, dejando ver a un joven sentado que custodia la puerta, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, parece estar alerta, no tiene más de veintitrés años, pero la seriedad y rigidez de su rostro lo hacen parecer mayor.

Tetsuya abre los ojos al notar que alguien se acerca corriendo.

-Kei. En dónde te habías metido?-. Dice ya más calmado después de asimilar un poco los acontecimientos de la última hora.

-Pues mandé a los demás a descansar, no creo que los necesitemos para algo más-. Responde un poco preocupado. Después de unos minutos en silencio, aún de pie -Le avisaste, cierto- más como afirmación que como pregunta. El silencio de su hermano lo confirma –Está bien…así es como debía ser-. Dice unos segundos después al no obtener respuesta, y resignado se sienta junto a su hermano a descansar un poco y a recordar lo sucedido las últimas dos semanas…

Flash Back

-Pero, Akane-sama!! No es justo, sus padres no hubieran permitido ésto- grita un descontrolado Kei bajo la mirada vacía de su ama.

-No te interesa, no es tu problema-.

-Pero, Akane-sama!! Es nuestra obligación protegerla, somos sus sirv…-.

-Exactamente, tú y tu hermano son **mis** sirvientes, es tu obligación protegerme y cumplir mis órdenes, ese ha sido el trabajo de la familia Michi desde que existe el clan Yami, así que limítate a cumplir con tus obligaciones, aprende de tu hermano, el es un buen ninja, un buen perro. – Responde la mujer mordazmente sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Akane –sama, si le entrega su hija al Uchiha, el clan Yami desaparecerá para siempre…-

-No me importa, yo tampoco les intereso a ellos, además Fugaku es el padre. Igual van a querer experimentar con ella.-

-Ya basta Kei, Akane-sama tiene la razón- dice Tetsuya sin cambiar la expresión seria que ha conservado en todo el desarrollo de la conversación.

-Te lo dije, Kei, aprende. Ahora obedece a tu ama y cállate.- Sonríe ésta vez satisfecha la mujer. – Pueden retirarse.

Ambos jóvenes hacen una reverencia, y salen de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Tetsuya…-

-Qué pasa-

-Ese hombre acabará con el clan.-

-Ya deja de pensar en eso-.

-Pero es que el ya tiene al pequeño Itachi, y a Mikoto-san…ella no se merece esto…Akane-sama tampoco-.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia, hermano- dice Tetsuya mientras se gira para observar a Kei, que camina con la cabeza baja detrás de él. –Ya veremos después como hacemos para salvar a la niña, ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus íe levemente mientras nota como su hermano se anima un poco con lo que le ha dicho.

Fin Flash Back

-"_Tampoco es como si fuéramos a dejar abandonada a nuestra ama en estos momentos_".- Piensa Kei mientras recuerda lo que habló con su hermano anteriormente.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, un llanto hace que los dos hermanos se levanten súbitamente e ingresen la habitación. Como antes, adentro hay bastante luz, por lo que pueden observar como emana una luz verde de las manos del doctor, curando casi al instante el daño que causó el bebé al momento del parto y a una agotada Akane que observa como Yasú limpia a su bebé.

-Es una niña-. Dice alegremente el doctor cuando se fija en los dos hermanos. Cuando termina su trabajo unos minutos después, se levanta y carga a la nena que ya se ha callado para evaluarla, parece una niña adorable, su piel es muy blanca, y el poco cabello que tiene es bastante negro.-_"Como el de éste desgraciado"_-. Piensa mientras suspira levemente. Un pequeño lunar negro bajo su ojo izquierdo, en ése momento, la niña trata de abrir los ojos…-"_Tan verdes como los de Akane, parecen dos esmeraldas, já se va a morir el Uchiha_"-. De repente se pone pálido, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahí estaba la marca de la desgracia y desventura de la pequeña…suspirando con pesadez se voltea para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Fugaku que se levanta inmediatamente a ver qué sucede.

Prácticamente, la niña es arrancada de los brazos del doctor, y es examinada de nuevo, ésta vez, bajo la mirada atenta del Uchiha. Al tomar el pequeño brazo izquierdo de su hija, nota una marca de nacimiento en su muñeca, que de no ser su portadora una recién nacida, pasaría como un tatuaje por su gran definición. Un brillo de locura se alcanza a distinguir en la mirada de Fugaku al comprobar que el "tatuaje" consiste más o menos en la cabeza de un pequeño demonio, con grandes colmillos y la boca demasiado abierta, dejando un espacio libre en el medio.

-Demasiado obvio- susurra sin ocultar su satisfacción.

El doctor contempla la escena con tristeza, y dirige su mirada a Akane, que parece dormida, mientras Yasú tiene cara de no entender nada de nada, y los dos hermanos se limitan a observar a Fugaku con el rostro lleno de angustia, odio e incredulidad por lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar con un poco de dificultad.

Entonces, de la nada, aparece en la habitación, un hombre que Tetsuya reconoce casi al instante como el que trajo Fugaku unas horas antes a la mansión. El Uchiha, dirige su mirada al hombre, ahora sonriendo de una manera que en verdad espantaría a cualquiera mientras dice –Ya está hecho- como una sentencia de muerte.

Éstas palabras hacen reaccionar a Tetsuya, que instintivamente se lanza a recuperar la nena, pero en ese instante, escucha la voz de Akane.

-Detente!!- y como si se unas cadenas lo unieran al suelo, el joven se detiene inmediatamente. –Tetsuya, Kei, el es su amo ahora, obedézcanle, es una orden-, y la mujer sonríe triunfal.

Tetsuya escucha con el rostro impasible y asiente obediente, al igual que Kei. El médico, visiblemente alterado, parece ausente, y Yasú no cree lo que dice su ama en ese momento.

Fugaku se acerca a Akane y le entrega la niña –Ustedes dos- dice dirigiéndose a los jóvenes –No intenten nada, los otros cuatro ya están muertos, al igual que los padres de Akane-. Sonríe y en menos de un parpadeo llega junto al hombre que trajo en un principio y rápidamente, con un kunai, corta su cuello. El hombre cae desangrándose.

Tan rápido como hace unos segundos, se abalanza contra el médico, que lo mira aterrado, haciéndole un corte en la muñeca, el hombre grita del dolor y Fugaku lo arrastra hasta la cama, junto a Akane y la niña, se la arrebata a su madre, que parece no inmutarse, lanzando una mirada a los hermanos, que para su satisfacción no hacen nada. Triunfal, levanta el brazo del doctor y deja caer unas gotas de sangre sobre la marca de la nena, que a los pocos segundos parece absorber el líquido vital, emitiendo una tenue luz –_"como si ardiera"_- piensa, provocando que la bebé se despierte, empezando a llorar y a moverse violentamente, parece bastante doloroso. Luego de unos tensos minutos, la marca deja de brillar y la niña se calma un poco.

-FUNCIONA, REALMENTE FUNCIONA!!!!-. Grita el maldito bajo la mirada atónita de los que están en la habitación –Ya no me sirves de nada-. Y de un golpe termina con la vida del doctor. Lugo observa a Akane y se dispone a terminar su tarea, la mujer, con los ojos muy abiertos parece reaccionar.

-Shizuka, ponle Shizuka-. Fugaku la mira burlonamente y sin más consideraciones, acaba con la vida de su amante.

-Eres un maldito!!!- Grita Kei descontrolado.

-Es cierto, pero deben obedecerme-. De pronto, ven como se hace un corte en la mano y nuevamente pone un poco de sangre en la marca de la niña, la escena anterior se repite, y cuando la niña se calma, se la entrega a Yasú.

-Ahora si es una Uchiha, cuídenla y háganla fuerte. Recuerden éste día, hoy ha desaparecido el clan Yami. Háganla odiar Konoha. Cuando sea la hora, iré por ella, al menos me será útil para que el clan retome el poder de la aldea, es su obligación. Al menos éste clan maldito volverá a atormentarlos desde las tinieblas, como el mismísimo demonio-. Dice mientras señala levemente con odio la marca de la niña que sostiene Yasú. – Como debió ser siempre-.

-Yasú, ve por Taro-. Dice Kei refiriéndose al hijo de la mujer, que aún no asimila lo sucedido, y tomando en brazos a la recién nacida.

-Ah!! Y pónganle Shizuka, démosle gusto a su madre!!-. Ríe cínicamente el Uchiha. –Después de todo me hizo un favor. Prepárense, en una hora parten hacia el país de la nieve, sé que el clan Yami tiene un complejo ahí, los necesito a los tres, a ustedes dos para que la entrenen y a Yasú para que la cuide, sé que recientemente tuvo un hijo, puede llevarlo-. Dice mientras mira a la última que sale corriendo por su hijo antes de que el buen hombre se arrepienta. Antes de salir y dejar a los dos hermanos solos, se voltea para decir unas últimas palabras…- No está demás decir que nadie puede enterarse, cierto?, Será nuestro secreto-. Saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Una hora después, casi a las cinco de la mañana, mientras se daba la alarma de incendio en la aldea, tres figuras con capas negras contemplan Konoha desde la muralla, uno de ellos, con un niño en brazos que empieza a despertar y otro con una nena que descansa plácidamente.

Antes de seguir su camino hacia el destierro, Tetsuya voltea para contemplar, por última vez, su querida aldea, y puede observar cómo se levanta humo y fuego de la que fuera la mansión de sus amos, mientras se nota sobre los techos de las casas varios ninjas que comienzan a dirigirse al lugar.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos rápido- dice al resto de sus acompañantes.

-_"Ya no hay nada que hacer"_- piensa, mientras la aldea desaparece poco a poco tras de ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

Bueeeno...pues ese es el inicio de mi primer fic...muerte a la autora?? espero que no porfa jejeje... Sé que se deben estar preguntando si tengo un derrame cerebral o algo así, pero no tranquilos, es solo una pequeña idea que he tenido, prometo que si les gusta en capítulos próximos se explican bien las cosas.

Pues es un Kakashi/OC, sólo que todavía no aparece mi querido peliplata...en realidad pues no aparece ningún otro personaje aparte de los Uchiha por ahora (muajajaja...intento de risa maléfica), pero como ya les dije, próximo capítulo...un poquito de paciencia si?.

Review?? jeje..se acepta de todo..gracias y hasta la próxima!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**:

-Hablo-

-"_Pienso_"-

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**DEMONIOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 02: El "escape"  
**

Un joven sigue a una muchacha entre la nieve, cuando nota que se han alejado demasiado del lugar donde viven empieza a preocuparse un poco, pero sigue ocultando su chacra para tratar de no ser descubierto. Luego de avanzar casi una hora tiene un mal presentimiento y se descuida, sólo fueron un par de segundos y ya estaba inmovilizado, la joven le tenía agarrado firmemente los brazos por la espalda, no lo estaba lastimando, pero tampoco lo dejaba moverse.

-Por qué me sigues?-

-Qué cree que hace Shizuka-san?-. Pregunta el joven sin hacer caso a lo que dijo la chica.

-Qué opinas Taro…no me iba a quedar encerrada en éste lugar toda la vida-. Dice pensativa la joven mientras lo libera y se aleja con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro.-Nadie te pidió que me siguieras-. Comenta en un susurro apenas perceptible, ahora con un rastro de tristeza en su voz.-Tal vez te mandaron, no me dejan salir sola ni un instante, ya no soy una niña sabes?-.

Taro giró los ojos y se llevó la mano al rostro negando levemente, ahí estaba la dichosa y última frase preferida de su compañera, que caprichosa era, por un momento pensó que era otro arranque más, pero cuando subió la vista se encontró con el rostro decidido de su amiga…ésta vez iba a ser realmente difícil convencerla de regresar, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Sonrió un poco y se acercó a la chica, tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar de regreso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que la joven se soltaba con fuerza, se giró sorprendido y…

-Esta vez va en serio, Taro, ya averigüé de donde soy realmente. Y no pienso volver hasta que haya descubierto la verdad sobre mí y mi Clan…estoy harta de que me oculten todo, ni siquiera mi padre me contó nada cuando venía a entrenarme hace algunos años, y ni Tetsuya-san ni Kei aclararon nada cuando dejó de venir…no es que me haga falta, pero necesito saber-.

Taro se quedó como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada, y con semejante frío que hacía, mejor dicho, la boca le llegaba a los pies. El mismo no había logrado sacarle nada ni a su mamá y llevaban intentando desde que tenían como diez años, bastante tiempo.

Shizuka lo contemplaba expectante, de no ser porque la situación requería de seriedad, se hubiera tirado al piso a reírse, casi nunca podía dejar a su compañero en ese estado, era bastante amargadito, pero nada la había preparado para lo que le iba a responder el otro…

-Y bien…De dónde somos?-. Preguntó Taro después de unos segundos en los que recobró su pose seria. Ahora la sorprendida era otra.-Y además, cómo descubrió eso? A mí nunca me dijeron nada, no es que me hubiera resignado pero ellos tres siempre fueron muy cuidadosos con lo que nos decían…-

-Pues verás, últimamente he mejorado mi habilidad para esconder el chacra, y pues en un "experimento" que hice, me acerqué cuidadosamente al estudio, donde estaban hablando en voz baja Tetsuya-san y Kei. Yo no tenía intención de escuchar, en serio, pero cuando oí que Kei le decía a Tetsuya-san que ya era hora de decirnos la verdad, pues….me pudo la curiosidad, así que decidí quedarme un rato, a ver qué pasaba-. Esperó un momento para ver que decía Taro, pero al notar que tenía toda su atención decidió continuar.

-Tetsuya se negaba rotundamente, ya sabes cómo es, pero Kei estaba muy insistente, terminaron discutiendo y la situación se acaloró bastante, hasta que lo oí del propio Tetsuya, dijo "Cómo crees que vamos a decirles, que esperas Kei, que regresen a Konoha y puedan ser felices como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos por qué el maldito de Fugaku no ha vuelto! No podemos esperar que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos, y mucho menos Sarutobi-sama, por más que él aprecie el servicio que alguna vez le prestó la familia, también es el Hokague, serían demasiadas explicaciones. Sin los líderes del Clan no nos creerían ¡Diecinueve años Kei, cómo diablos vamos a justificarlo?! En ese momento Kei se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación y tuve que irme para que no me descubrieran. Para mí fue suficiente con lo que alcancé a escuchar"-.

Taro simplemente estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, y el frío del ambiente no ayudaba mucho. De repente sintió que lo agarraban fuertemente por los brazos.

-Lo siento…fue demasiada información, cómo pudieron tener semejante descuido?- Se quedó como procesando la información unos instantes y luego de unos minutos en silencio, se decidió a hablar –Lo lamento, Shizuka-san, pero no puedo dejarla ir- Shizuka se quedó de una pieza, se estaba empezando a enojar.

-Pero qué te pasa?!! No quieres saber nada de tu pasado? Todos éstos años me mentiste? Eres un cobarde por no querer enfrentar tu pasado.-

-Es que no hay ningún pasado! Tan pronto como nacimos vinimos hacia acá, no hay nada que investigar ni averiguar ni NADA!- Decía un Taro visiblemente alterado.

-Lo lamento Taro, pero yo sí quiero saber, tú tienes todo aquí…Yo no te pedí que me siguieras, ni siquiera tu opinión. No te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy informando que me voy y no pienso volver hasta que todo esté lo suficientemente claro como para sentirme un poco más tranquila. - La joven se giró realmente enfadada y dispuesta a seguir su camino pero el grito descontrolado de Taro la hizo detenerse súbitamente.

-¡EGOÍSTA! ¡No te interesa nadie más que a ti misma nos tienes a los cuatro, a mi madre, a Tetsuya y a Kei, A MÍ…no te importamos ni un poco? No somos suficientes para ti? Ahh había olvidado que eres demasiado buena para tratar a tus sirvientes como parte de la familia cierto? Porque eso si lo dijeron siempre Kei y Tetsuya "El noble clan Yami, protectores, salvadores, orgullosos. Nunca lo olvide Shizuka-sama, nosotros simplemente tenemos el honor de servirla y protegerla". Pero de dónde, de qué? Sólo nos tienes a nosotros!-. Kei se calló de repente al dimensionar las burralidades que había dicho y contempló horrorizado como el rostro de Shizuka se ensombreció con la tremenda puñalada que le había asestado, directo al pecho, al corazón, donde más le dolía… Bajó el rostro arrepentido y observó como ella tan sólo apretaba sus manos fuertemente, se giraba y se iba, la vio detenerse y albergó una diminuta esperanza...que egoísta y malvado…

-No voy a volver, no es por mi padre que me voy, si es lo que piensas. Ese hombre ni siquiera me trató como a una hija, se regocijaba en mi dolor…yo sé que ustedes son lo único que tengo-. Decía seriamente.-Lo hago por mí, no me importa lo que creas…-. Casi escupió las últimas palabras, impregnadas con dolor y soberbia. Había sentido que con lo dicho por el que era como su hermano se había roto un pedazo de su corazón.

-Shizuka-san…yo lo la…- no lo dejó terminar.

-Taro, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?-. Lo interrumpió la chica tratando de sonar animada. -Es un día a pie hasta el puerto, si nos apuramos lo reducimos a la mitad, tres días más en barco hasta tierra firme, y ahí ya no podrán alcanzarnos, el próximo bote pasa en dos días. Después de eso, cinco días más a pie hasta Konoha.- Se detuvo y miró a Taro que la observaba curioso, no veía apuesta por ningún lado. Siguió hablando luego de una breve pausa. -Vamos juntos hasta el viaje en barco y cuando lleguemos a tierra firme empezamos una "carrera". Si logras atraparme antes de llegar a la aldea, olvidamos el asunto y nos devolvemos, y nunca volveré a intentarlo, si llego a Konoha o me encuentro con algún ninja de ahí antes, deberás prometer no intervenir y me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera…que te parece? Así todos salimos contentos, tú me vigilas y yo averiguo…-.

La idea le gustaba bastante, no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad, y tendría bien vigilada a la joven, además nunca habían salido del país de la Nieve…estaba harto del frío…

-Está bien, acepto…-.

-Perfecto, en el barco te entrego un mapa, lo conseguí en el pueblo hace como un mes-. Dijo ya más animada la chica.-Sin trampa eh?-.

Y los dos jóvenes emprendieron el camino a un buen paso en un cómodo silencio. Aún les faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer y deberían apurarse si no querían que les frustraran el improvisado plan…harto les había costado decidirse.

**---**

Un peli plata iba saltando entre las ramas de unos árboles mientras llevaba en su espalda a un rubio que parecía estar inconsciente. Junto a él iban dos medic-nin que no se atrevían a decir nada, el semblante del hombre era demasiado serio, más que de costumbre y no se querían arriesgar…

-"Pero…en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en esto? Creí que con perder a mi familia y amigos era suficiente. Maldición, y ésta vez toda la culpa es mía, debí corregirle cuando aún estaba a tiempo. No podré volver a mirar a los ojos a Sakura…ni a Naruto"-. Pensaba mientras giraba su rostro levemente para contemplar al chico que llevaba en su espalda.-"Perdónenme chicos, ni siquiera pude llegar a tiempo para evitarlo"-. Nunca le diría a sus alumnos, pero el dolor por la inesperada partida de Sasuke se le clavaba como una daga en el alma.

-"En realidad no fue inesperada, pedía a gritos un poco de ayuda…y yo no fui capaz de dársela."-

Llevaba casi una hora saltando desde el Valle del Fin donde dos de sus alumnos recién se habían enfrentado y uno de ellos casi muere, con el peso de su crisis existencial encima y el mismo tipo de pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza cuando sintió una débil presencia, aún así no se preocupó, era más bien como un animalito o algo muy pequeño como para darle importancia así que siguió su camino, aún faltaban como tres horas para llegar a la Aldea.

Recién había acabado de pensar que no era peligroso lo que fuera estuviera cerca cuando de una rama cercana vio saltar lo que parecía una…joven? -Pero qué dem…!!-. Exclamó reaccionando apenas para que la chica no le pasara por encima. Alcanzó a notar que la muchacha parecía alegrarse de encontrarse con ellos pero vio cómo con un ágil movimiento se detenía, se ponía en guardia y bloqueaba unos kunais que se dirigían hacia ella, todo en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. De pronto los ataques se detuvieron y la joven sin más sonrió ampliamente, más para sí misma que para los atónitos espectadores que se habían puesto en guardia tan pronto como se hubieron recuperado del susto, ninguno había sentido su presencia (ni siquiera Kakashi), apenas se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí cuando fueron capaces de verla y se notaba que la reciente "aparición" se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento la iban a atacar, así se encontrara de espaldas se veía tensa y no había bajado la guardia.

-"Tsk…bonita manera de encontrarme con unos ninjas"-. Pensó Shizuka.-"Me la vas a pagar Taro, ahora qué les voy a decir…_Oh nobles ninjas, salvad a esta damisela en apuros, unos maleantes me persiguen y no sé qué hacer"-. _En verdad le había arruinado el plan, cómo se suponía que iba a entrar ahora a la aldea si seguramente se estaban imaginando cualquier cantidad de cosas sobre ella y esa manera de atacar, no es que fuera muy fuerte, pero era bastante rápida y ágil. En el último día Taro se le había acercado peligrosamente, y cuando sintió la presencia de ninjas, se encaminó con la esperanza de que fueran de Konoha. Llevaba casi tres días seguidos durmiendo menos de una hora y se sentía desfallecer…ni que hablar de la comida…-"Comida…ahhh"-.

Se giró con cautela para encontrarse con cuatro ninjas que llevaban la bandana de Konoha. –"Gracias a Dios!! Seguro el idiota se dio cuenta y por eso dejo de lanzar cosas"-. Uno de ellos descansaba sobre la espalda de un hombre mayor que él y otros dos todos vestidos de blanco. Los tres estaban muy alertas, por lo que subió las manos lentamente en señal de que no iba a intentar nada, dio un respiro y se dispuso a hablar…Já –"Y qué se supone que deba decirles!!!!!????...Oh no, tanto tiempo sola y no se me ocurrió pensar que decir cuando llegara a la aldea o me encontrara a algún ninja!! "-

-Hola…yo pues…vengo de…mi nombre es…"Dios mío, a buena hora me viene a dar la timidez"-. Respiró una vez más y…-Mi nombre es Shizuka y yo…yo-. De repente sintió como su vista empezaba a nublarse, se agitó y le empezaron a faltar fuerzas a sus piernas –"Oh no! No ahora!"-. Se sintió desvanecer y no pudo hacer nada más…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Que puedo decir, un poco corto el cap pero supongo que con más práctica se irán alargando....

Entre otras cosas...no se la iba a tirar encima a Kakashi!!! Que tal la corta aparición del peliplata?? Bastante depresivo por cierto, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra manera de que se encontraran y sip, es por la época en que Sasuke se larga de la Aldea XD.

En éstos momentos mi OC tiene 19 años y viene con todo para averiguar que fué lo que pasó con su familia. Taro también aparece en el cap aunque no era mi intención inicial pero no iba a mandar a Shizu sola a la boca del lobo...que no es super poderosa ni iba a aparecer casual en Konoha!!

Prometo flash back para ver que fué que le hizo el desgraciadito de Fugaku a su hija para que lo odiara (pobrecilla con semejante padre!) y pues el por qué de no volver a visitarla, que puedo decir...ya sabemos que se murió XD.

La idea es que la historia sea un poquito larga para desarrollar todas ideas dementes que se me van ocurriendo y varias cosas raritas que en dos caps van bastantes y también para que Shizu y Kakashi se acerquen, sufrirán y todo pero de que quedan juntos, quedan!! (salieron llamas de mi ojos por un instante XD). Estoy hecha un lío!!

Gracias por los reviews del cap pasado y por los que vendrán jejeje yo sé que sí...sí? también a los que leyeron y no dejaron...de todas formas seguiré escribiendo jejeje y si está muy rarito me avisan vale?

Bueno, espero poder seguir subiendo capitulos cada semana, ojalá les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!! Chau!!


End file.
